Soul Sisters
by Avatar Obsession
Summary: Matsumoto! No, Hitsugaya isn't yelling at Rangiku; he's yelling at her little sisters! Two new soul reapers take the Soul Society by surprise, and boy are they trouble!
1. Quick Note

**Oh boy, this should be fun, i'm looking forward to this. how 'bout you AO? So, this is by Avatar Obsession and me, SailingSeas. We're new to writing Bleach Fanfics, but we write them for other cartoons. Just to be clear, WE WATCH DUB! so A. we're not as far along as you subbers and B. the facts might be_ slightly _differnt, hopefully not alot. Got anything to add AO?**

_Yea, I've got something to add, SailingSeas. This is going to be really fun! We've had this idea for a while now and we're so excited to share it with you guys! This is basically like an alternate series taking place during the show, about what everyone else is doing back in the Soul Society, in the povs of Akira and Emi Motsumoto. By the way, Akira and Emi are OCs representing ourselves (Akira is AvatarObsession, Emi is SailingSeas) and were created just for the purpose of this story. Please be kind to them! If you want to know how they relate to the other characters, don't hesitate to review your questions. _

_If there's any information that we get incorrect, and I'm talking to you hard-core Bleachers, once again do not hesitate to inform us. As SailingSeas mentioned above, we're new to writing Bleach fics and would really appreciate kind support. Thank you, and enjoy the first episode of Soul Sisters!_


	2. Episode 1

Soul Sisters

Episode #1

Two teenagers walked down the steps of the Shinigami Academy, still clad in their red and white kimonos, uniform to the girls at the academy. The girl on the left was of average height and complexion, wearing curly blonde hair just past her shoulders and blue-gray eyes. The girl to the right was slightly shorter than her companion, with short brown hair and green eyes, and a bit paler in complexion. The two made their way through the main part of the Rukongai district, passing various carts and shops along their way. The blonde girl blew a strand of her unruly hair from her face.

"I'm bored."

The brown haired girl huffed in response to her friend's remark.

"There's nothing to do around here."

The girls looked up at the sky. The sun hadn't begun to set, and there were few clouds in the bright air above the Soul Society. The brown haired girl squinted, the sun gleaming in her eyes. She switched her gaze to the blonde girl.

"Why don't we stop by and visit Rangiku?"

The blonde girl looked over.

"Where's she working right now?"

"She should be patrolling nearby."

The blonde girl nodded in consideration.

"Alright."

They continued to walk down the street, appearingly aimless, yet location in mind. The brown haired girl held a mischievous smile on her face as she tensed and glanced over at her friend.

"Race you!"

She took off in an instant, leaping forward in a head start and leaving a trail of dust kicked up from the ground. The blonde girl stood for a moment, blinking in shock, before calling after her.

"Hey! Emi, wait!"

The blonde girl flash stepped to catch up with Emi, who was already far ahead. Emi turned her head to look back at the girl, who was now running alongside her.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Akira, you can't use flashstep! It's not fair!"

Akira yelled back.

"Not fair! You're the one who's always cheating, running off before declaring the race!"

The two continued running, both clearly determined to win. If one pulled ahead slightly, the other pulled ahead further. They faced each other as they ran, continuing the argument about the rules of the game and not paying any attention where they were going. Before they knew it, they crashed straight into Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Motsumoto, who both remained standing as the girls toppled to the ground. Rangiku looked down and chuckled at the girls sprawled out at her feet.

Glancing up, Akira scrambled to her feet, brushing the stray hair out of her face. She smiled at the Lieutenant in front of her.

"Hi, Rangiku!"

The older woman grinned.

"Hi, girls. Shouldn't you two be in school?"

Akira shook her head and her smile grew.

"Nope. It was an early dismissal because they need to prepare for the ceremony tonight."

Rangiku tilted he head in confusion.

"Ceremony?"

Akira nodded.

"We're being assigned our squads.

Rangiku clasped her hands together.

"Oh, that's right! That's wonderful. Captain Hitsugaya and I will be sure to be there. Isn't that right, Toshiro?"

She looked down at her captain, who was to her right. Emi, at the sight of Captain Hitsugaya, leapt to her feet in one swift movement, flinging her arms above her head for effect.

"Elfie!" She cried.

Toshiro put a finger to the side of his face in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Emi? I am not an elf."

Emi mocked a hurt expression.

"But…what about all of those letters I gave to you? Santa never got them?"

Toshiro took a deep breath, settling himself.

"No, Emi. I've told you a hundred times. I do not work for Santa Claus, and I am not an elf."

Emi cocked her head.

"Yes you are. How else would you explain your height? And your spiky white hair!"

Akira put a hand over her mouth and leaned into Emi's ear, whispering loudly and glancing at Toshiro.

"Of course he's not going to admit it. He's an undercover elf. That's why he's in the Soul Society."

The two erupted into a fit of giggles, Rangiku joining in. Toshiro closed his eyes and continued to rub his temples in frustration.

"Lieutenant," he ordered, "would you please escort your sister's home? They are of no business to be here fooling around while we're on duty."

Rangiku regained control and stood straight, nodding to her captain.

"Yes sir, right away."

Rangiku led the girls away, her hands at the center of their backs as she ushered them down the street. They looked back at her and cried out in protest.

"Hey!" Watch it, Ran!"

Rangiku sighed.

"Sorry, girls. You know Captain Hitsugaya."

Emi grunted as Rangiku shoved the girls through the doorway of their apartment. Rangiku put a hand on her hip, holding out a finger on her other in an authoritarian gesture.

"Now, you two stay here. If I catch you messing around…"

Akira rolled her eyes at Rangiku's attempt at strictness. Suddenly, her stern face broke into a grin, letting the girls know that she was just joking.

"I'll catch you later at the ceremony. See ya!"

Rangiku pranced out the door, catching the frame in her hand at the last second and pulling her head back into the apartment, serious once again.

"But I mean it you two," she glared. "No messing around."

With that, her bubbly composure returned and she danced down the hall. Akira walked over and shut the door behind her. Emi grumbled from her spot on the couch, where she was laying upside down, head dangling over the arm.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Akira shrugged.

"I don't know."

Emi breathed heavily out of boredom.

"Hanataro's running errands in the World of the Living, and I think Rukia's off on a mission somewhere."

The girls looked around the dark apartment, searching for something to occupy their interest.

Coming up empty handed, Akira pursed her lips.

"We could get ready for the ceremony," she offered. Emi pulled herself back to an upright position on the sofa, pushing herself up with her hands.

"Yea, I guess so."

The girls exited the living room and made their way into the bathroom down the hall, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Lights shone overhead as Head Captain Yamamoto made his way to the podium at the center of the stage. The awaiting class sat eagerly in chairs lined up at the back of the room, ready for their assignments. All 13 court guard squads were seated in order with their captains in the center of the room, preparing to welcome their new arrivals. Genryusai cleared his throat.

"It is my honor to present to you this year's graduating class. These students have trained long, and they have trained hard, for many years. Their hard work and determination have made them strong, in both body and spirit. Each and every one of you have once been in their place, children ready to grow into full-fledged Soul Reapers. These students behind me are the future of the Soul Society. As they further their training through missions and quests, they will become one and the same with the veteran Soul Reapers who are among us. Now, without further ado, I will now join each newly graduated Soul Reaper with their squad."

Akira shifted nervously in her seat, watching the squad captains approach the stage as each student was assigned their squad. Emi elbowed her and whispered in her ear.

"Relax, it'll be fine."

Akira nodded. The ceremony continued through the numerical order of the squads. It seemed to take forever. By the time Genryusai called out "Akira Matsumoto", she had stopped paying attention, forgetting what squad the assignments had been onto. She stood and walked across the stage. Immediately after, Genryusai called "Emi Matsumoto". Akira waited at the foot of the stage for her sister to approach, both thankful to be on the same squad. As they approached their new captain, Emi suddenly shrieked and ran towards him, engulfing him in a smothering hug.

"Elfie!"

Toshiro closed his eyes, the vain in his temple threatening to burst in frustration.

"Great…" he muttered. Lieutenant Matsumoto ran up to the girls.

"I can't believe it! You're both on our squad!"

Rangiku grinned from ear to ear. Squealing, all three girls jumped up and down in a fit of excitement. Toshiro once again began to rub his head in order to calm down. Akira smiled at Rangiku.

"This is amazing! I can't believe I get to be in squad 10!"

Emi nodded.

"Yea! It looks like you're our new captain, Elfie!"

Toshiro took a deep breath.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

He bunched his fists at his sides.

"And I am not an Elf!"

* * *

**SOUL SISTERS**

**Co Creators**

AvatarObsession

SailingSeas

**Storyboard**

AvatarObsession

**Story Editor**

SailingSeas

**Cast**

Emi Motsumoto...SailingSeas

Akira Motsumoto...AvatarObsession

Rangiku Mostumoto...Rangiku Mostumoto

Toshiro Hitsugaya...Toshiro Hitsugaya

Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto...Genryusai Yamamoto

**Brought To You By**

The L.G.W.K.A.

Little Girls Who Kick Ass

"We didn't come here so we could paint each others' toenails like this was some kind of slumber party. We came here to kick your ass."

**And **

Bleach, owned by TV Tokyo and Shonen Jump


End file.
